pokemonblackandwhite2fandomcom-20200214-history
Aspertia City(Walkthrough)
Aspertia City Your mom will be outside of your house and will have received a call from Professor Juniper essentially telling you that you'll be able to pick up your first Pokemon from her assistant, Bianca, so she goes inside to let you know. Walk on over to her and she'll ask you a few questions about how to use the menu; just answer Yes to each one and move along out the door. Go on and head north and you'll be stopped by Hugh and his little sister. They'll say that they saw Bianca up by the lookout in the north end of town. Hugh will follow behind you afterwards, so just go take him north, behind the houses and the Pokemon Center until you see stairs leading up. Take those stairs up towards Bianca, although Hugh will decide to stay back to let you talk to her first. Go ahead and talk to Bianca and she'll introduce herself, asking if you're (your name). Well, quite obviously you are, so answer Yes. She seems to have taken Cheren's glasses from the previous game and has also changed her attire a bit. Anyway, she'll then ask something about the Pokedex, so just answer Yes. After answering Yes, you'll be given a brief moment to, say, save your game before you choose your starting Pokemon. Do that if you want or if you are going for a specific nature. Whenever you're ready, talk to her again and she'll give you the option of picking one of three starter Pokemon: Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott. Pokemon Review: Snivy Ah, yes, Snivy, the wily little Grass-type snake Pokemon. It was the most difficult starter Pokemon to use in the original Black and White due to its rather low attacking stats and lack of good moves learned prior to Leaf Blade at level 32 (as Servine). In Black 2 and White 2, though, it only gets worse, as the first several Gyms in the game give Snivy and its evolutions a lot of difficulty.Since the second Gym is a Poison-type Gym, the third is a Bug-type Gym, and the fourth is one that uses a Flying-type Pokemon, Snivy struggles early on. It also struggles with every Gym except for the first (Normal), fifth (Ground), and eighth (Water). There's also an abundance of Poison- and Bug-type Pokemon out to get Snivy.It does have much higher defensive stats than the other two starters, though, and if you invest the time in giving it Coil, you'll be satisfied with the results. It's also very fast, allowing it to set up moves before most foes have a chance to strike.The main moves you'll want to consider for Snivy and its family are Vine Whip (Snivy, L7, only early on), Growth (Snivy, L13), Leaf Tornado (Snivy, L16), Leech Seed (Servine, L20), Leaf Blade (Servine, L32; replace Vine Whip/Leaf Tornado for sure), Coil (Serperior, L38; replace Growth for sure), and Giga Drain (Serperior, L44). For TM moves, it can learn both Reflect and Light Screen, which makes use of its high defensive stats and allows it to support your ally Pokemon. Aerial Ace, Return, and Energy Ball are also fair options.Overall, I'd say that Snivy is absolutely the most difficult to use of the three starter Pokemon. Pick it only if you feel confident you'll have a team backing it up, because it has low damage output and serves more of a support, set up role. Pokemon Review: Tepig The fire piggy was a fairly decent starter Pokemon in the original Black and White versions, but it's had its flame doused a little bit in Black 2 and White 2, especially since there are plenty of other Fire- and other Fighting-type Pokemon available now. However, it does have an advantage against the first three Gyms, so that should give you plenty of time to decide on your team.It focuses on having bulky offense and HP stats once it's fully evolved into Emboar. That gives it a fair amount of longevity in battle. It's rather slow, though, and has somewhat lacking defenses (its HP makes up for it, though).Early on, it picks up Ember (Tepig, L7) and Flame Charge (Tepig, L15) for Fire-type attacking moves. Upon evolving to Pignite at level 17, it learns Arm Thrust (Pignite, L17), which will be the only Fighting-type attack it has accessible for awhile. It is unpredictable, hitting between 2 and 5 times, so you can't rely on it in battle. That's one of the main problems; you're stuck with it until it evolves into Emboar at level 36. Pignite also learns Rollout (Pignite, L23) and Heat Crash (Pignite, L31) as far as useful moves go, with Heat Crash becoming extremely powerful after evolution due to Emboar's weight. Emboar gets Flamethrower at level 43, Head Smash at level 50, and then Flare Blitz at level 62, all of which are alright, although the latter two are rather risky. Since Brick Break is not as easily available in this game, you need to invest a Heart Scale in the Pokemon World Tournament area after evolving into Emboar so it can learn Hammer Arm, a powerful Fighting-type attack only available at level 1 as an Emboar, so you need to have the move relearner teach it.Useful TMs for the Tepig line over the course of the game are Rock Tomb, Dig, Return, Bulldoze, Rock Slide, Scald, and Wild Charge.I'd say that Tepig is the second best (and second worst) starter. It just doesn't pick up the right moves at the right time and struggles with later Gyms. The lack of solid attacks also hurts it, as does competition from other Fire- or Fighting-type Pokemon. It's still not too shabby, though, so use it if you feel like it. Pokemon Review: Oshawott The little water otter was one of the best starter Pokemon (in my opinion) in the original Black and White, so how does it stack up in the second version? Well, quite simply, it's alright. There are several more Water-type Pokemon available in the game, but, to Oshawott's advantage, the good ones aren't available until much later in the game. It has major problems only against the fourth Gym, but it faces some resistance issues from three more: the third, seventh, and eighth. That's not too bad, though.Oshawott's family focuses on attacking stats primarily (with a slight preference towards Special Attack), although is also quite rounded in all of its stats, allowing it to do pretty much whatever you need it to. It isn't overly fast, but it should be able to get the job done. It also has the fewest weaknesses of any of the starting Pokemon, being weak only to Electric- and Grass-type attacks.For worthwhile moves, it gets Water Gun (Oshawott, L7), but most importantly it gets Razor Shell right as it evolves, at level 17. It's a 75-power Physical-based Water-type attack with a high chance of a critical hit and will be your main Water-type attack for awhile, although Dewott gets Water Pulse at level 25 which isn't too shabby either (mostly because it's Special-based and can confuse). Revenge (Dewott, L28) is alright. Slash (L36, Samurott) isn't that great, nor is Aqua Tail (Samurott, L45), but they're viable options. Swords Dance at level 57 is particularly viable towards the end of the game if you want a more Physical-oriented Samurott.As far as helpful TM/HM moves go, Surf is unquestionably the best, but other options are Dig, Rock Smash, Return, Aerial Ace, Ice Beam, X-Scissor, and Blizzard.Its lack of weaknesses and good progression of attacks are Oshawott's main selling points. It may not have the snazz or pizzazz of Tepig or Snivy, but it gets the job done and is quite efficient. That's why I have to give it my recommendation and view it as the best starter. It's no longer tied with Tepig in these versions. Shorter Pokemon Reviews for now! While my goal is to have Pokemon Reviews available for each of the Pokemon you can catch in the game, keep in mind that there are roughly 180-220 evolution families, meaning I would have to write that many Pokemon Reviews for them. Each one of these detailed reviews takes 30 mins to an hour to write! That's more than a month of working 40 hours a week on them. Plus it also takes several playthroughs of the game to get an idea of what is good and what isn't as good.However, while writing the walkthrough, I found myself writing notes on what Pokemon would be good to use anyway, so I'm just going to make the Pokemon Reviews shorter (maybe 5 - 10 mins a piece) and give you a basic idea of how good a Pokemon is. It won't be quite as detailed as the one for the original Black / White Walkthrough for now, but it should still be helpful as a reference.I am going to focus on writing the walkthrough first and foremost, then go back and gradually add more detailed Pokemon Reviews after it's been completed. Please don't ask about them or complain about them not being there, because there aren't magical typing gnomes that are able to write out that much detail in merely a day or two. Thanks for understanding! Nature-allyWhen you're playing through the Japanese version of the game, you may not know exactly what nature your Pokemon has, thanks to it being in Japanese. However, if you look at the Pokemon's stats on the stat screen, you may see that one stat's Japanese name is lit up in red (very lightly) and one in blue: the one in red is increased by 10% while the one in blue is decreased by 10%. This makes it easy for you to figure out which nature your Pokemon has, or, at the very least, the effect of the nature.If you want a table showing the different natures and their corresponding Japanese name, here it is, for your convenience: After choosing which Pokemon you want, you'll be able to give it a nickname, should you so desire. Bianca will also give you the Pokedex after you've decided whether or not to nickname your Pokemon.Once you've gotten that, head on south and Hugh will show up and talk for a bit. He seems like quite a tough guy. As you walk away, though, you'll have to fight Hugh! He'll use the Pokemon he hatched from an egg apparently. to fight Hugh! He'll use the Pokemon he hatched from an egg apparently. There's very little strategy to this battle. No matter which Pokemon either of you have, it only has Tackle and a Defense-lowering attack, so the There's very little strategy to this battle. No matter which Pokemon either of you have, it only has Tackle and a Defense-lowering attack, so the fight will be over in three turns, barring a critical hit. If you win, you'll gain $500 and enough EXP to gain a level up to level 6, but if you lose, it's not the end of the world at all and nothing bad happens, other than you missing out on the money. Don't feel bad if you do lose, though.After you beat him, he'll run off, and then Bianca will give you a tour of the Pokemon Center. You'll get your Pokemon healed up and everything. She'll then show you the PC. Woohoo, that's great. Hopefully you are familiar with the navigation of the box system. It pretty much the same as in the original Black and White, so if you're experienced, you should have little difficulty maneuvering it, even in Japanese.Finally, she'll show you the Poke Mart inside of the Pokemon Center. She'll even give you an astonishing 10 Poke Balls to get you started. Nice!When you leave the Pokemon Center, your mom and Hugh's sister will show up. She'll give you a pair of Running Shoes, which let you run by holding down B. Hugh's sister also gives you the Town Map, which you can use to look at the map of Unova. You are apparently given an extra one to give to Hugh.Anyway, whenever you're done, head on north and onto Route 19! As you head through the gate, though, the attendant there will give you a free Potion. Try to save this if you can and just return to the Pokemon Center if you need healing, but it's good to have this in case of emergencies.To see previous part(And the begining of the Walkthrough),see Opening (Walkthrough).To see next part,see Route 19(Walkthrough). Category:Walkthrough Parts Category:Basic Badge Parts